


Tome of arcane knowledge

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble containing Alba. Takes place somewhere between 2nd and 3rd arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tome of arcane knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fighting with editing a longer Senyuu fic I wrote and I can't finish due to exam stress. So I wrote this drabble to vent a bit.

Alba abruptly closed the book and rolled on the side, as if he hoped that turning away from the tome would isolate him from its influence. 

It didn't. The book of demonic arts was slowly penetrating his mind and Alba couldn't help returning to words and images he had just read. He should have known better. Humans weren't meant to possess certain knowledge. Ignorance was a bliss and he had foolishly thrown it away, when he accepted this book. The again, he took it unknowingly, because Honey just brought him a huge stack of old tomes and he only checked them after she left.

He really should have known better.

He wondered if Ruki’s mother was aware what she gave him. Knowing her, it could have been both accidental and completely intentional on her part.

Alba rolled onto his other side and faced the book once again. Now that he had started reading it he just couldn’t go back. He gulped and reached out his hand to open the book. It was a thick tome with an exquisite black hardcover. There was a bear themed bookmark put at the beginning, because Alba very quickly realized he had problems with handling the arcane knowledge it contained.

Especially, the images.

_Oh, the images._

Alba took a deep breath, gulped and then dramatically opened the book.

Luckily, this page did not contain any drawings, only words. The boy returned to reading, but after several sentences he felt lightheaded. He hid his face in his hands. He remained like that for a minute, but after that he somehow managed to finish the page. He turned it in a silent tension. 

There was a picture on the next one. The picture showed a half-naked man and woman, who seemed to be deeply interested in each other and ready to do some more empirical exploration.

Alba immediately closed the book and curled into a ball of embarrassment.

He was still on the first chapter that dealt with the foreplay, but it already felt like too much. The detailed and attractive illustrations didn’t help. The one with seductive black haired demons were especially distracting.

The boy took several deep breaths. He knew he had to face the contents of this book. It was unbecoming of a hero to run away from problems. He opened the tome once more.

Several seconds later an unintelligible noises could be heard from Alba’s cell, as he encountered a more challenging fragment of the book.

It would take some time, but he was slowly but surely maturing. However, right now he was still an awkward teenager.

“Eeeeeehhhh!!! What do you mean touch there!!! That’s…”

And it will probably be some more time before he gets laid.


End file.
